choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Hunt
'''Thomas Hunt', a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned director and one of your character's love interests in Book 2. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Thomas has black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a gray blazer over a brown sweater and white collared shirt. Personality Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 10: Fired-storm * Chapter 11: Take Two * Chapter 12: The Underdogs * Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up * Chapter 14: I'll Take The High Road * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After...Right? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward... * Chapter 3: Into Ninradell * Chapter 4: Director's Cut * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town * Chapter 8: The Bodyguard * Chapter 10: Escape to Enchantland * Chapter 12: Lost and Found * Chapter 13: A New Direction * Chapter 14: Homeward Bound * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap * Chapter 16: The Premiere * Chapter 17: The Wedding America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! Relationships Your Character Although he is featured in your daydream with Pippa Majors and Chris Winters and also appears at Matt's party in Book 1, Chapter 1, you do not formally meet him until the premiere of Tender Nothings in Book 1, Chapter 16 when he approaches you. He compliments your performance and says that your movie was a "step above the usual Hollywood drivel". In Book 2, Chapter 2, you have the option of accompanying to a speakeasy and get to know him a bit better. He tells you about his upcoming project and it is hinted at that the two of you almost kissed if Thomas hadn't stopped it. If your character asks if she did something wrong, he replies that he doesn't want to do anything you'd both regret. The two part ways with a promise of someday, somehow, they'll make something beautiful. This come to fruition after Viktor Montmartre fires you. He is quick to offer you the lead in his film The Last Duchess, and throughout Chapters 11 and 12 in Book 2, the two of you continue to get to know each other on a more deeper level. He is partially interested in hiring you because he and Viktor have "bad blood", so hiring the actress Viktor just fired "won't sit well with Viktor". You can choose to spend more time off-screen and take things to the next level in premium scenes of Book 2, Chapter 16. In Book 3, Chapter 1, if you choose him as your official love interest and go on the ATV tour with him, you will reenact a kiss from a film whose final scene was filmed there. He will later save you from being hit by a burning rigging and ask you to marry him. Viktor Montmartre In Book 2, Chapter 11, Thomas tells you that Viktor Montmartre represents everything he hates about the film industry and that he would rather retire than work with him. He already knew that Viktor was a bully but is surprised when you hint at what happened at the end of Chapter 6. Hunt is obviously disgusted by Viktor's behavior and glad that you were able to escape him. Thomas wants to release his movie the same weekend as Viktor's Double Agent and beat him at the box office. He says they have bad blood but doesn't want to go into detail when you ask about it. Thomas says that Viktor's "appetite for revenge is legendary". Hunt wants to keep his production secret so that Viktor cannot sabotage him. Tommy Phelps Thomas doesn't like him. He thinks that he is "the artistic equivalent of a pixie stick" and that he is in the pockets of snakes like Viktor Montmartre. Chris Winters In Book 1, Chapter 1, they appear at Matt's party together and ask Matt to settle their bet. In Book 2, they work together on the same movie. When Chris has problems with a romantic scene, Hunt offers his advice to help him. Matt Rodriguez In Book 1, Chapter 1, he and Chris Winters ask Matt to settle their bet. According to Matt, Thomas gets more cranky if you make him wait. They have crossed paths several times over the years. In the Book 2 finale, Hunt compliments Matt on his performance in Tender Nothings. In Book 3, Chapter 14, you mention a movie they once did, Quiet Tower. Victoria Fontaine Victoria starred in one of his first movies, Meridian. Hunt says they have been friends ever since. Ryan Summers If you go with Seth to Ryan's party to celebrate his getting the part in your movie in Book 3, Chapter 5, you run into Thomas there and he says that Ryan is an old friend of his and that Ryan "more or less forced me to attend. For a 'respectable' amount of time," after you comment that you wouldn't be surprised if he only stuck around for five minutes. Gallery Other Looks Thomas Hunt Full View.png|Full View Thomas Shirtless.png|Shirtless RCDBook3Ch1HuntCasualWear.png|New look RCDBook3Ch1HuntCasualWear.jpg|Casual outfit Full View Thomas Book 3.jpg|Regular Clothes w/ beard in BK. 3 Thomas Full View Book 3.jpg|Full View in Regular clothes & w/ beard in Bk 3 Thomas Book 3 Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless w/ beard in BK. 3 FullViewofThomasHuntinhisUnderwear.png|Underwear Thomas Groom Suit .PNG|Groom Suit Thomas Hunt Groom Suit.PNG|Groom Suit Full View Miscellaneous MysteriousnotefromThomasHuntinRCDBook2Ch10.png|Mysterious Note From Thomas Hunt to MC In BK 2 Ch. 10 Theduchessscript.png|The Duchess Script RCD MC and Male LI at Sunset.jpg|On the beach w/ MC RCD_3_Hunt's_Underwear_Ad.png|Early-days underwear ad RCD MC and Thomas Wedding Photo.jpg|MC and Thomas Wedding Photo Trivia * Thomas Hunt is one of the original characters from Pixelberry's mobile game, Hollywood U, the likely inspiration for the Red Carpet Diaries series. * His name was a default name in The Freshman: Snowed In, as a default name to pick. * At the end of Book 1, it is hinted that Your Character may end up working in a project with him in Book 2. ** In the same chapter, Your Character reveals that he is called "Grouch of the Decade" by EW. ** In Book 2, Chapter 2, he tells Your Character about his new film The Duchess, which is a period piece. * He shares the same forename as Thomas Waverley, a character from the ''The Haunting of Braidwood Manor'' book, Thomas from Nightbound, and Thomas Mendez from Mother of the Year. * The name Thomas is of Greek, English and Aramaic origin, which means "twin". * He has his own twitter account and after a two year hiatus, he returned to the social media platform as of March 31, 2018. https://twitter.com/ProfessorHunt/status/1002377138278821889 * If your character picks to go out to eat tacos in Book 2, Chapter 12, he will reveal that his favorites are carne asada. ** In the same chapter he reveals that he lived in San Francisco for a while, but that this was years ago. ** His favorite spot is Twin Peaks because you have views of all of San Francisco from up there. * In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 16, he tells you that his first studio film was called Marionette. While you say it was great, he tells you that he had planned it to be much more. ** In the same scene, he talks about a certain Yvonne from his past. In Hollywood U it was mentioned that he wanted to marry a woman called Yvonne but didn't want to risk his career and she married someone else. ** Also in the same chapter, it is officially revealed that he is a love interest; this after being teased of a potential romance throughout the second book. ** He is the second character to be a love interest that didn't originate in the Choices App after Addison Sinclair. * He makes a cameo appearance with Chris Winters in America's Most Eligible: Season 10, Chapter 17. * If you go on the ATV tour with him in Book 3, Chapter 1, it is revealed he has been making movies non-stop for over ten years. He considers taking a break due to not having any inspiration currently. ** He mentions on the ATV tour that, although many people in the industry think otherwise, he has no aversion to blockbuster-style popcorn flicks. However, he doesn't like it when they are mindless (he calls those "paint-by-numbers cash grabs"). He thinks that some forget that film is a form of art and instead "only count success in box office totals". * In a premium scene in Book 3, Chapter 4, he reveals that he directed his first film at the age of seven. He directed his sister Rachel and their cat in L'ennui Eternel. * If he is Your Character's fiance, her mother Sue will say in Book 3, Chapter 14, upon meeting him that he is like Mr. Darcy come to life. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters